


Athos (pencil sketch: musketeers don't die easily)

by deacertes



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically, these drawings are fairly rough; I'm going for emotion rather than precise detail. Please let me know if it works!</p></blockquote>





	Athos (pencil sketch: musketeers don't die easily)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, these drawings are fairly rough; I'm going for emotion rather than precise detail. Please let me know if it works!


End file.
